totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Na nieznanych wodach...
Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata ''' '''Odcinek 4 Luciana stoi na pokładzie statku. Luciana: Witam w kolejnym odcinku. <3 Po ostatnich wydarzeniach jestem taka podniecona. <3 Szkoda, że nie wyszło z tym prezentem dla mnie od Luczki.. No, nieważne. <3 Ostatnio odpadł Lion i tyle powinno wam wystarczyć. Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Podróż dookoła świata. <3 Pokład Po ceremonii, zawodnicy rozeszli się. Możecie tworzyć nowe nagłówki, piszcie sobie gdzie tam chcecie. :3 Po pokładzie przechadzała się Harriet. Harriet: Obrobili mi dupę za plecami... Zemsty czas zacząć.. Nie cierpię fałszywych osób, które udają miłych, a tak naprawdę zrobią wszystko by cię rozdrażnić i upokorzyć.. Zostałam upokorzona.. Koniec z dobrocią...'' Harriet w międzyczasie widziała kawałek ubrania Lion'a. Chwyciła materiał. '''Harriet: Parszywy... Zrobiła złą minę... Po chwili wyrzuciła wściekła kawałek.. Harriet: 'SPŁOŃ! ''Po czym opluła materiał wychodząc. Podszedł do niej Barth. 'Bartholome:'Wiesz..Mokry materiał chyba nie spłonie xD Wziął zapalniczkę i go podpalił (materiał). Akurat nieopodal przechodziła Maddie. '''Maddie: '''Brawo psycholu, bo to nic takiego, że statek jest drewniany... Pf... ''Maddie: Czy ja wiem... To, że odpadł Lion to za równo zła jak i dobra rzecz. Wyglądał na spiskowca. Jednak bardziej bym się ucieszyła gdyby odpadł Psycho-Barth. Gra toczy się dalej...'' 'Maddie: '''Nie musisz się niczym przejmować... Odpłyń od tego gówn... głupiego świata... ''Założyła słuchawki na głowę i zaczęła słuchać muzyki. Podeszła do barierek, oparła się o nie i zaczęła oglądać widoki. Dustin specjalnie od tyłu podszedł do Harriet i zakrył jej oczy. '''Dustin: '''Witaj piękna. Kto mówi ? <3 '''Harriet: Oczywiście że moje kochanie. <33 Odchyliła głowę i pocałowała Dustina. :3 Bartholome: 'O cześc, to ty nie odpadłeś ? :D '''Maddie: '''Myśl pozytywnie... muzyka to twój... Eeem... afrodyzjak? Tak, afrodyzjak... '''Dustin: '''Odpadłem i jestem asystentem :| Really? Miałem wam pomóc poprzednim odcinku .. Co wtedy robiłeś ? ''Na barierce siadł sobie Lukaninho, biorąc ze sobą gitarę i do muzyki zaczął sobie nucić tekst. ''Będzie dłużył się każdy dzień zbyt wielu spraw nie umiem znieść jeszcze czasem przegram... pozbieram się zresztą który to już raz... ''Lukaninho: Ta porażka, to moja wina! Wzięło się na popisy...'' Harriet przytuliła Dustin'a. Harriet: 'Dawno cię nie widziałam! Tęskniłam skarbie! <33 '''Bartholome:'To ja pójdę do kajuty... Poszedł 'Maddie: '''Happiness... Fun... Joy... Sunshine... Eee... Menopause? '''Dustin: '''Ja też. ^^ ''Za Maddie stanął Lukaninho, który zerwał się ze swojego miejsca. '''Lukaninho: Jak po wyzwaniu? Napomknął cicho... Lukaninho: '''Kolejny kraj przed nami...Cóż, kolejni rywale zostawieni z tyłu, mniej do walki o milion... '''Maddie: '''Sama nie wiem... Cieszę się, że Lion odpadł, i też się z tego nie cieszę. Każda strata u drużyny jest okropna... Poza tym, wolałabym kogoś innego do wyeliminowania. '''Lukaninho: Porażka to normalna rzecz, wyleciał teoretycznie najsłabszy zawodnik. Cóż, może przejdźmy się do bufetu? :3 Maddie: 'W sumie... Co mi szkodzi, nic dzisiaj nie jadłam. ''Poszli i przybyli, siadli? xD. '' '''Lukaninho: '''Co duszyczka pragnie? ^^ '''Maddie: '''Eee... Może być jakiś wysokokaloryczny hamburger... ''Poszedł przyniósł Hamburgera takiego jak chciała Maddie, sam sobie wziął Spaghetti. '''Lukaninho: Proszę. ^^ Maddie: 'Dzięki. ''Zaczęła dosłownie żreć hamburgera. 'Maddie: '''Wiesz co jest najlepsze? Że mogę tak żreć i żreć, a i tak nie grubnę! ''Na pokładzie, na leżaku , gdzieś daleko od wszystkich siedziała na leżaku trzymając i licząc karty.. ''Celestia: Przegrałam.. Ja przegrałam... ja nigdy nie przegrywam... nigdy! Nigdy! *uspokoiła się* Pierwszy akt przegrany ale rozpoczynam drugą rundę!'' ''Wyrzuciła wszystkie karty z ręki i swoją brasnoletkę. '' '''Celestia: Pas.. Wyjęła z tyłu kokardy dwie karty. '' '''Celestia:' Wchodzę ponownie do gry.. Poszła na chwilę do kojuty po kolejną bransoletkę. Następnie ustała nad barierką i wpatrywała się w morze. Maddie: 'Mmm, ale dobre... ''Maddie bekła udawając, że nic się nie stało. 'Maddie: '''Hej Celestio, wiem że to nie fajne uczucie jak się przegra mając wielki talent, ale trzeba czasami się z tym pogodzić... Dobra, nie rozumiem Luciany, miałam wrażenie że pojedynki były lekko niesprawiedliwe. ''Spojrzała na Maddie. '''Celestia: Eh.. ale ty nie rozumiesz.. po prostu nie rozumiesz.. Przez przypadek wyrwała kawałek barierki. Celestia: 'Źle to przykleili.. można się zabić.. Eh.. gratuluje że udało ci się wygrać swój pojedynek.. A no i.. nie wspomniałam ci wcześniej że przepraszam bo mogę nie dawać ci spać przez mówinie przez sen.. ''Na pokład przyszedł Xander stanoł obok barierki i wpatrywał się w wodę. 'Xander: '''Ale tu nudno? hmm... trzeba się rozerwać. ''Poszedł do swojej kajuty i wziął z niej deskę do serfowania po czym wrócił na pokład i wskoczył do wody. 'Xander: '(pokój zwierzen) Kurczę nigdy nie serfowałem na desce ale co mi tam w koncu musi być ten pierwszy raz. Xander siedział na desce i czekał na fale ale na nic się nie zanosiło xD A jednak coś przywiało. xD '''Vince: Witaj mój szanowny przyjacielu od kieliszka! <3 Stanął obok opierając się o barierkę. Vince: Serio? Patrzysz się w morze? Lepsze jest niebo! <3 Albo jak już to wskocz tam. xD Xander: '''Siema nie patrze się w morze tylko czekam na fale ale chyba się nie doczekam. '''Vince: Wskocz to zrobisz falę i cię poniesie daleko. Usmiechnął się wrednie. Xander: '''Nie nabijaj się ze mnie chyba wrócę na pokład szkoda chciałem zobaczyć jak to jest. '''Vince: Przepraszam.. ale twardziel podatny na takie slowa wraka człowieka? Ehh nieważne.. jakby co Dustin wrócił i chyba nie mam co z tym zrobić. W kajucie mam jeszcze troche tego towaru. Jak będziesz chciał to go przynieś. Vince (Pokój zwierzeń): 'Tsaa... wrócił. Został kapitanem ok? Zdradziliśmy ok? Ale nie starać się i wygrać? To trzeba mieć pecha.. Ale na poważnie.. powinienem chyba mu to jakoś wynagrodzić.. Hmm? Nie lepiej nie bo mam efekt popadania w jeszcze gorsze sytuacje. '''Xander: '''Dustin wrócił to świetnie nie będziesz samotny. xD ''Wyszedł z wody i wrócił na pokład. '''Vince: '''Ja przynajmniej mam jakieś towarzystwo. Jak ty znosisz mieszkanie z nim? To horror musi być. '''Xander: '''Nie zwracam na niego uwagi wiesz gdzie go mam w d**ie jak mnie wkurzy to go wywalę i przywiąże go do masztu. xDD '''Vince: '''Nie szkoda ci za przeproszeniem swojej dupy? xD Co będziesz luksusy mu zapewniał. xD '''Xander: '''Luksusy on ich nie ma zabrałem jego łóżko a on śpi na podłodze. xDD '''Vince: Przy tobie mam wrażenie, że nie wiem do czego mówię. Machnął ręką ignorująco. Vince: Ma smycz do kompletu? xD Minęła ich Harriet. Miała na sobie maseczkę, gdyż postanowiła zadbać o urodę. b) Harriet: Siemka! :33 ''Harriet: Jak na razie dużo się nauczyłam w tym programie. Po primo, nie ufaj każdemu, poza Maddie i Dustin'em, oni nie wcisną ci w plecy wideł. Po drugie primo, jeśli kogoś poznasz... Upewnij się że nie jest palantem... Nie daruję im.. Nie daruję im... Nie daruję im... Nie daruję im...'' Harriet: Co tam? ^^ ''Harriet: Robię dobrą minę do złej gry. Jak zawsze.'' Vince: A plotkujemy sobie takie tam rozmowy i obgadywanie dla zabicia czasu. xD Xander: '''Tak tak tu sobie stoimy i gadamy jak to faceci. A co tam u ciebie Harriet? '''Vince: Apropo jak się układa z tobą i Dustinem? Oby dobrze ^^. Odwrócił się i zaczął płakać? Vince: 'Dlaczego mnie musi w życiu prześladować.. ''Nagle przyciemniło mu twarz. '''Vince: A może ja zwiariowałem od tego wszystkiego? Cóż.. poezja łez wymaga jak miecz domaga się krwi. Walnął się w twarz. Vince: Znowu monologiem zaczynam. -,- Kajuta nr 1 Na drzwiach do jej kajuty pisało "Udaj się do kajuty nr 1, od teraz tam mieszkasz", więc udała się do kajuty nr 1 xD. Weszła i zorientowała się że mieszka w niej Bartholome. Zajęła drugie łóżko i otworzyła okno. Do pokoju wpadło trochę morskiej bryzy. Alex: 'Uwielbiam zapach oceanu <3. ''Wyciągnęła cukier z walizki 'Alex: '''Ale nie bardziej niż cukier <3 ''Po zjedzeniu cukru zrobiło jej się niedobrze. 'Alex: '''Ołł.... ''Upadła na ziemie i zemdlała. Gdy Barth wszedł do Kajuty zobaczył nieprzytomną Alex 'Bartholome:'Co ty tu robisz!? Co ci jest!? Na początek walnął ją z plaskacza, ale to nic nie dało ,potem nalał do wiadra wody i na nią wylał ,ale to też nic nie dało, jako ostatnią próbę zrobił jej oddychanie usta ,usta, wtedy się ocknęła. '''Bartholome:Żyjesz!? Martwiłem się ,że coś ci się stało! Alex odkaszlnęła Alex: 'Nic mi nie jest, po prostu ktoś chciał mnie otruć i podmienił mój super cukier na trutkę na myszy! :c ''Zaczęła płakać 'Bartholome: '''Jak tak można ?:< Trzeba znaleźc tą osobę i jej nakopać. :< A w ogóle świetnie tańczyłaś :) Musze sie kiedyś z toba na dyskotekę wybrać <3. ''Zrobił Kawę i usiedli przy jdynym stoliku ,jaki był w kajucie. '' '''Alex: '''Dzięki. A tak w ogóle mamy razem mieszkać od dzisiaj. '''Bartholome:'Nie nażekam, a nawet się cieszę :D Wziąl łyka kawy <3 'Alex: '''Serio? ''Napiła się, po chwili wypłuła. 'Alex: '''Gorzka, fuu :c. Nie masz może słodkiej? '''Bartholome:'A jak ci powiem ,że mam normalny nie podmieniony cukier to się ucieszysz :3 ? I tak ,bardzo sięciesze <3 Dosypał jej do kawy NORMALNEGO cukru. 'Alex: '''Tak. <3 ''Napiła się '''Alex: '''Od razu lepiej. <3 Kajuta Numer 5 '''Vince: Ah jak miło! Siedział sobie w swojej kajucie spoglądając na fale za bulajem. Vince: Było naprawdę cudownie dzisiaj. Ahh! Miłość zawsze jest wspaniałą emocją. Chciał się uderzyć, ale się powstrzymał. Vince: Nie! Jak już miłość rozpaliłem to nie będę się powtrzymywał! Przeszukiwał rzeczy, na szczęście znalazł co szukał. Vince: '''Spiszę na początek testament! To show jest niebezpieczne... ''Zaczął rozmyślać nad tym co zapisać. '' '''Vince: Hmmm... Na pewno willa po Catherine.. Zapisał. Vince: Moje nagrody! Zapisał. Vince: 'I co jeszcze mu dam? ''Zaczął się zastanawiać. Doszedł do wniosku, ze to najlepsze co może być. 'Vince: '''O! Jeszcze! ''Dopisał jakiś przedmiot obok zapiski "Dla Maddie" '''Vince: Tsa... Może.. hmm a właściwie? Spojrzał na drugie łóżko. Vince: Dustin chyba dostanie lepszą kajutę więc.. Podbiegł i próbował przesunąć je do drugiego. Udało mu się po chwili dosunąć. Ustawił sobie parawanik dla skrytości xD. Vince: Od razu lepiej! Hmm.. Wziął inną kartkę. Vince: A właściwie.. ehh.. Z przymrużeniem patrzał. 'Vince: '''A co tam! <3 Dzięki Jarkowi napiszę tomik jak Mickiewicz! <3 ''Znudzony po minucie pisania postanowił się przejść. xD Dustin po raz kolejny musiał się przenieść do tego pokoju więc weszedł i położył walizki gdzieś na środku kajuty, ku zdziwieniu Dustina jego łóźko było złączone do łóżka Vince`a więc je ponownie odsunął. 'Dustin: '''Ahh ten Vince. No to może pójdę do toalety. ''Dustin skierował się w stronę toalety. ''Kajuta nr.3'' 'Felipe:'Wreszcie pozbyłem sie Liona! Felipe spojrzał na swój plecak 'Felipe:'Muszę naprawić Felipe-robota Zaczął naprawiać.Nagle się zamyślił 'Felipe:'Ten miś był naprawde słodki. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata